


[翻译] 触摸（Translation of things which enclose me by MistressKat）

by bbangle



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e13 Dead Reckoning, Light BDSM, M/M, Pre-Slash, Touch-Starved
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbangle/pseuds/bbangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody touches John Reese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻译] 触摸（Translation of things which enclose me by MistressKat）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [things which enclose me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229886) by [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat). 



> This is a Chinese translation of [things which enclose me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3229886) written by [MistressKat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat). Glad to have MistressKat's permission to translate such a nice story!

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

没有人触摸John Reese。他们殴打他、踢他，害怕的时候抓着他的衣服不放，他们在街上与他擦身而过仿佛知道他微不足道，他们用冷酷的手指戳他浴血得来的伤口挖掘信息，他们拉开他的腿操他希望他能够吐露一些秘密。

没有人触摸John Reese。除了别有用心的人和工作的需要，直到Jessica出现，而John知道即使Jess还活着，她也不会再碰他，如果她知道他做过什么。

知道他变成了什么样。

John很明白。有时候他自己也不愿碰触自己，清理伤口时他假装擦去的是别人的血，假装缝合的是别人的皮肤。就算他不认真仔细对待又怎么样，没有人会知道，更没人会在意，他们只是觊觎他的肉体，把他的肌肉骨骼当作工具。

至少他自己这么认为。

Harold第一次将手放在他手臂上时，John全靠着训练有素才没有僵在原地，或者更糟一点，畏缩着躲开，他强迫自己放松身体不要太僵硬，正常呼吸，看看Harold想干什么。

Harold什么也没干，他只是指着玻璃板上的照片继续他对当前号码的讲解，他的手指现在正点着照片，接着是他的电话，这期间嘴上一直没有停。

John眨了眨眼。这偶然的碰触无疑引起了他的注意，很有可能只是无意识的行为。John并不是失望，他只是…惊讶，也许，但即使如此也没关系。这什么都算不上。

下一次是Harold在街上抓着他的胳膊指给他看一家新开张的摩洛哥餐厅，他的手指短暂地拉了下John的衣袖就放开了。然后是Harold俯过身来看电脑屏幕时将手放在了他的肩膀上，他的整个胸膛在John的后背上贴了几秒钟，因为他要越过他的身体使用键盘，实际上John马上就把椅子让出来了，但Harold没有耐心等。

之后的几个小时John都能感觉到那种温暖，像一床太重但同时又很舒服的毛毯包裹着他，而不论他怎么抖动，似乎都无法将它摆脱。

那之后事情愈演愈烈：这里手指擦一下，那里手肘碰一下，还有Harold身上不断散发的热度，他甚至没加考虑就站得那么近，好像他不知道如果John想伤害他是有多么的容易。

但John没想过。尽管不久之后他就开始想要干掉Harold碰过的所有东西和所有 ** _其他_** 的人。

John在他打字的时候盯着他的手指看，那手指迅速地、准确地敲－敲－敲那些他几乎不再认识的文字，他想狠狠地扯掉那个键盘然后把自己摆到桌子上去替代它，再然后请求Harold重写他的代码直到他被 _ **修复**_ ，重新变得得完整。

他想如果有任何人能够做到这一点，那个人一定是Harold。不过他并没有要求，他已经将那么多的感觉静静地埋在了心底。

Harold擅长碰触。John看到过他在角色扮演时用肢体来表现脆弱或傲慢，兴趣或冷淡，和任何特务组织训练出来的秘密特工做得一样好，甚至更好，因为他看起来一点都不刻意，没有事先的计划和安排，一切就那样…发生了。

就像对John做的那样。

很长一段时间里John都在怀疑Harold的动机，想知道他利用这种令人不安又迷醉的技巧安排了什么骗局来控制他的反应和 _ **情绪**_ 。而当他最终意识到什么都没有时，满嘴都是失望的苦涩，就像舌头上有一粒苦药丸，却永远都化不掉。

事实是John希望Harold想从他这里得到些什么。事实是Harold不想。除了John已经给他的，他不想再要任何其他的东西。

等到John蒙前同僚关照几乎失血而死的时候他有点自私地感激这一切都发生在Harold的手臂中，发生在他的车后座上，是Harold的手支撑着他推着轮床冲进了停尸房。

等到Harold破解了密码，关掉绑在他胸口的炸弹时，John只希望他能继续向下挖，挖穿电线、挖破衣服、挖碎骨头直到他的心，拿走早已经属于他的东西。

他那么专心地想着这件事以至他都没有注意到Harold的手在帮他脱掉炸弹背心的时候是如何地在发抖，他的呼吸粗重断续听起来就像是‘主啊，主啊，主啊’——一个融于每一次呼吸的祈祷文。他们设法离开了大楼，为了确保避开警察换了三辆的士绕了很远的路回家，当最后一辆将他们放在距离图书馆六个街区的地方时两个人都已是筋疲力尽；Harold是因为走了太远的路体力不支和在这之前超长又焦虑的一天，而John则是因为跟他分开了太久，他现在只想跪在那一堆书的旁边把脸埋在落满尘土的书脊上。

“这边，”Harold对他说，他的手又放在了John的背上，温和而坚定地引导他向旁边有床的房间走去，John顺从着他，当然他会，无论Harold的碰触带他去哪里他都会去。

床单闻起来很干净而John不想弄脏它们所以他坐下时有些犹豫，两手交叉着放在腿上以免碍事。他知道自己被困住了，今天的身体和思想都游离得太远，他的眼睛追随着Harold穿过房间，而当他意识到Harold在做什么的时候已经太晚。

“好了，让我们…”Harold边说边将John的外套脱下扔到旁边的椅子上，然后收回手，手指迟疑地落在John的衬衫扣子上，抬起眼睛看他。

John屏住了呼吸，而他花了快一辈子的时间才弄明白Harold是在等待他的允许，这太荒谬了，就好像John会拒绝他任何事是的，尤其是这一件。他虚弱地吐一口气，点了下头，感觉自己在Harold灵巧的手指下又蠢又笨。

Harold又看了他几秒钟然后也点了下头，但看起来更像是对他自己，然后将视线放在了John的衬衫扣子上，将它们一个接一个地解开。John看着Harold的脸，通过他的表情发现和描绘自己身上的每一处青肿和擦伤，那表情开始是坚硬和愤怒的，但慢慢变得柔软，柔软，再柔软，而其中的某些炽热和无助的东西让John僵直了脊背，尽管他已经精疲力竭。

“John，”Harold轻语，“ _ **John**_ 。”他的手平放在John的胸口上，像是祈祷，像在承诺，John在他的手掌下 _ **颤抖**_ 。

“待在这儿，”Harold一边说一边吃力地在他旁边站起来，为了保持平衡别扭地扭着身子。John强忍着没有说出‘让我来’，无论去哪里干什么，没有动。

几分钟后Harold就回来了，带着湿毛巾和急救箱，有条不紊地清理和包扎John的伤口，期间将他的衬衫彻底地脱了下来。

这太过了！Harold的手掌抚遍了他的前胸和后背，指关节蹭着他的腹部，指尖擦着他的肋骨，John尽最大的努力坐着不动，呼吸因为隐忍呻吟而零乱断续。

“没事了，John，”Harold轻声说，“没事了。”他轻抚着他的后颈，接着有力的手掌 _ **刻意**_ 地落在他的肌肤上，好似一个烙印，John从床上滑落地板，将头靠在Harold的腿上。

“我已经找到你了，”Harold的声音轻颤，一只手始终放在John的脖颈上，另外一支则缓慢而坚定地捋过他的头发。“对不起，之前… 不过 _ **现在**_ 我已经找到你了。”

John将脸埋在Harold的膝上，允许自己相信，允许自己信任Harold正在说的话，不仅仅因为他的言语，更因为他的触摸。

 

**Fin**

 

 

_Poem mentioned in the original work, for better unterstanding the title:_

 

#### somewhere i have never travelled, gladly beyond 从未去过的地方，欣然于经验之上

_e.e.cummings （1894－1962，美国诗人）_

somewhere i have never travelled, gladly beyond 从未去过的地方，欣然于经验之上，  
any experience, your eyes have their silence: 你的眼睛如此沉默：  
in your most frail gesture are things which enclose me, 你最脆弱的姿态里有事物将我俘获，  
or which i cannot touch because they are too near 有些又因太近而无法触摸

your slightest look easily will unclose me 你不经意的一瞥就轻易开启了我  
though i have closed myself as fingers, 尽管我如合拢手指般将自己闭合  
you open always petal by petal myself as Spring opens 你一瓣一瓣将我剥开  
(touching skilfully, mysteriously) her first rose 像春天（熟练而神秘的碰触）绽放她的第一朵玫瑰

or if your wish be to close me, i and 如果你想将我合起，  
my life will shut very beautifully, suddenly, 我和我的生命都将绚丽而突然地关闭  
as when the heart of this flower imagines 如同这朵花之心所想像  
the snow carefully everywhere descending; 雪花小心地四处飘落

nothing which we are to perceive in this world equals 这个世界上没有什么  
the power of your intense fragility: whose texture 比得上你如此的脆弱  
compels me with the color of its countries, 它用故土的色彩迫使我  
rendering death and forever with each breathing 用每一次呼吸来渲染死亡与永恒

(i do not know what it is about you that closes （我不知道你如何来关闭和开启；  
and opens; only something in me understands 我只知道  
the voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses) 你眼中的声音比所有的玫瑰花都更深邃）  
nobody, not even the rain, has such small hands 没有人，有这样小巧的手，哪怕是雨


End file.
